Nebel über Nurmengard
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Lüften wir den Nebelschleier über Nurmengard und begleiten Gellert Grindelwald durch die langen Jahre seiner Gefangenschaft! Wagen wir einen Blick in die Abgründe seiner Seele, seiner Gedanken und Gefühle! Komm doch auch mit auf die Reise!
1. Prolog

**_Nebel über Nurmengard – Prolog_**

Es ist schwer zu sagen, was einen Menschen bewegt, sich um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen und seine Einstellung, ja, seine gesamte Weltanschauung zu ändern. All das aufzugeben, woran er zuvor felsenfest geglaubt und wofür er sogar bis zum Äußersten gekämpft hat. Zuzulassen, dass seine Ideale und Vorstellungen sich allmählich auflösen im Nichts, und mehr noch als das: sich jemandem entgegenzustellen, der eigentlich ganz ähnliche Ideale und Vorstellungen vertritt. Für diese Entscheidung willentlich und wissentlich mit seinem Leben zu bezahlen. Es ist schwer zu sagen, was einen Menschen dazu bewegt...

Doch vielleicht ist die Antwort einfacher und naheliegender, als man zunächst glauben mag.

„Es gibt ein großes und doch ganz alltägliches Geheimnis. Alle Menschen haben daran teil, jeder kennt es, aber die wenigsten denken je darüber nach. Dieses Geheimnis ist die Zeit..."

Aber ist es wirklich die Zeit allein, die einen Menschen zu verändern und zu formen vermag? Das große und doch alltägliche Geheimnis der Zeit allein?

Auch die Zeit kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Es scheint also mehr zu brauchen als das. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht die Zeit im gesamten, dieses allumfassende und unbegreifliche Mysterium, sondern vielmehr die vielen kleinen Augenblicke, welche die Zeit erst zu dem machen, was sie ist – so wie die unzähligen Wassertropfen, die einen Ozean bilden.

„Jeder Augenblick ist ein Teil der Ewigkeit. Und es gibt Augenblicke in unserem Leben, in denen Raum und Zeit tiefer werden und das Gefühl des Daseins sich unendlich ausdehnt."

Wahrscheinlich sind es tatsächlich jene Augenblicke, in denen Raum und Zeit tiefer werden, die einen Menschen verändern. Schritt für Schritt.

Wahrscheinlich sind es genau jene Augenblicke, in denen wir den Blick für Raum und Zeit verlieren. In denen die Zeit vor unseren Augen verschwimmt und wir sie nicht mehr zu greifen vermögen.

Wahrscheinlich sind es einzig und allein jene Augenblicke, in denen wir ganz uns selbst ausgeliefert sind. In denen das eigene Spiegelbild das einzige ist, was wir sehen, und die Klänge der eigenen Seele das einzige, was wir hören können.

„_Die größte Offenbarung ist die Stille."_

Wahrscheinlich sind es die Augenblicke der Stille. Die Augenblicke, in denen wir uns ganz auf uns selbst besinnen. Wie sonst sollen wir überhaupt klar erkennen, wer wir sind und was wir getan haben?

„Nur im ruhigen Teich spiegelt sich das Licht der Sterne."

Erst wer sein eigenes Spiegelbild aufmerksam studiert und erkannt hat, was er da sieht, ist überhaupt in der Lage, Vergangenes zu überdenken und vielleicht aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Sich zu ändern.

„_Ruhe ist für die Seele der Anfang der Reinigung."_

Doch bis dahin ist es ein langer Weg. Der Pfad ist steinig und gewunden.

Wir werden Gellert Grindelwald auf diesem langen und schwierigen Weg begleiten. Kommst du mit?


	2. Die Schmerzen der Schlacht

**_Die Schmerzen der Schlacht_**

Der dichte Nebel, dessen silbrige Schwaden zuvor im Morgengrauen schon das Schlachtfeld umgeben und eingehüllt hatten, war wirbelnd emporgestiegen und umfing nun auch die höchsten Türme des düsteren Gemäuers, welches sich scharf gegen die Einöde ringsumher abhob. Pechschwarz und bedrohlich zeichnete sich die mächtige Festung vor dem verschleierten Horizont ab.

Eine Festung, die er selbst errichtet hatte. Ein Schritt, der ihn auf seinem Weg zu Glanz und Größe voran und der Verwirklichung seiner Träume ein Stück näher bringen sollte. Wofür er gekämpft hatte, war an diesem Ort für alle Zeit verewigt, über dem Eingang in Stein gemeißelt: _„Für Das Größere Wohl"_.

Und doch sollte es jetzt an eben diesem Ort ein jähes Ende finden. Hier und heute.

Ächzend rappelte sich Gellert Grindelwald ein wenig auf von dem kalten, harten Steinboden des kargen Verließes, in das man ihn wenige Minuten zuvor so unsanft geworfen hatte.

Unter seiner Herrschaft waren all jene in diesem Kerker gelandet, die seiner Ansicht nach ihrer Freiheit nicht würdig waren. Armselige, ignorante Kreaturen, die dem Größeren Wohl im Wege standen. Doch der Stern seiner Herrschaft, der über Jahre hinweg seinen düsteren Glanz verbreitet hatte, war gesunken. Das Feuer der Revolution war erloschen, als sich der Wind plötzlich gedreht hatte. Nun war _**er**_ der Gefangene. Der Herrschaft anderer ausgesetzt. Von ihnen verbannt in die undurchdringliche Düsternis der von ihm errichteten Festung. Welch bitterer Hohn!

Grindelwald ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sein Kiefer zu schmerzen begann. Der demütigende Gedanke nahm dennoch immer klarere Züge an ungeachtet aller Gegenwehr: Der stolze Herrscher lag zerstört am Boden inmitten der Scherben seiner Träume. Unbesiegbarer Gebieter des Todes – das war sein Traum gewesen. Besiegt von dem einen, der diesen Traum einst mit ihm zusammen geträumt hatte – das war die Realität. Welch bitterer Hohn...

Ruckartig sprang der gedemütigte Gefangene auf und zischte ein einziges hasserfülltes Wort in die Stille, das ob seiner Schärfe den Nebelschleier zerriss: „Verräter!"

Schwer atmend starrte der Gefangene durch den winzigen Schlitz im Mauerwerk, der sich „Fenster" schimpfte, hinaus in das trostlose Grau der Nebelschwaden, während dieses eine Wort in seinem Inneren nachhallte, lange nachdem es ihm über die Lippen gekommen war. Dann sank er langsam an der steinernen Mauer hinab zu Boden, wo er erschöpft liegen blieb. Entkräftet. Gebrochen. Gebrochen angesichts der Schmerzen der Schlacht. Schmerzen, denen er nun endgültig erlag.

Das Duell, das als legendär in die Geschichte eingehen und als das spektakulärste aller Zeiten bezeichnet werden sollte, hatte sich über Stunden erstreckt. Unzählige Flüche waren in diesem erbitterten Kampf geschleudert worden. Einige von ihnen hatten aller Fähigkeiten und Schutzzauber zum Trotz getroffen. Wunden geschlagen.

Gellert Grindelwald fühlte jede einzelne dieser Wunden, wie er so reglos und atemlos in der Düsternis lag. Fühlte den pochenden Schmerz, den jede einzelne dieser Wunden erbarmungslos durch seinen geschundenen Körper sandte.

Und dabei waren es noch nicht einmal besonders grausame Flüche gewesen. Die Opfer, die dieses schicksalhafte Gefecht erfordert hatte, waren gebracht worden. Aber sein Gegner war keinen Schritt weiter gegangen als unbedingt nötig. Genau wie Gellert Grindelwald es von ihm erwartet hatte. Genau die Art von Kampf, die Gellert Grindelwald eigentlich verachtete. „Ganz oder gar nicht" hieß seine Devise. Und dennoch hatte der andere den Sieg davongetragen.

Darin bestanden die wahren und die schrecklichsten Schmerzen der Schlacht. Nicht in körperlichen Wunden und Verletzungen, sondern in den tiefen Narben, die der Kampf in seinem Inneren geschlagen und hinterlassen hatte: Demütigung. Erniedrigung.

Selbst jetzt, nachdem die Schlacht beendet war, meinte Gellert Grindelwald noch immer zu spüren, wie es ihm den Zauberstab – _**den**_ Zauberstab! – aus der Hand riss ... Meinte zuzusehen, wie sich der Andere unter dem Applaus der Menge bückte, um den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab aufzulesen, der soeben besiegt worden war ... Meinte noch einmal den quälenden Moment zu durchleben, in dem er gefallen war ... Meinte sich selbst zu beobachten, wie er seinem Gegner zu Füßen im Staub lag ... Meinte erneut dem Blick aus diesen durchdringend blauen Augen zu begegnen, der noch nie so hart und unerbittlich gewesen war wie in diesem Moment ... Im Moment seiner Niederlage.

Demütigung. Erniedrigung. Die wahren Schmerzen der Schlacht. In der Tat.

Doch Demütigung und Erniedrigung waren noch nicht alles. Ein weiterer Schmerz strömte durch sein Inneres. Die Schlacht hatte eine Wunde aufgerissen, die heftig blutete. So heftig, dass er sich fragte, ob man von innen heraus verbluten konnte.

Das Blut, das aus dieser Wunde strömte, gab ein Geheimnis preis, welches Gellert Grindelwald sorgfältig gehütet und gewahrt hatte. Die Blutstropfen bildeten ein großes scharlachrotes Bild, erzählten eine schmerzhafte Geschichte, die immer wieder auf den gleichen Punkt zulief: Den Grund, warum Gellert Grindelwald die Begegnung mit _**ihm**_ tatsächlich gefürchtet hatte.

_Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was genau dieser Grund ist, dann müsst ihr aufs nächste Kapitel warten!_

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses erste Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr mir fleißig Kommis schreibt, wie ihr es fandet._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_halbblutprinzessin137_


	3. Von Vertrauen und Verrat

**_Von Vertrauen und Verrat_**

Der Grund, warum Gellert Grindelwald die Begegnung mit Albus Dumbledore tatsächlich gefürchtet hatte, war so simpel und zugleich so schwierig.

Anders als all die Leute geglaubt hatten, waren es nicht die magischen Fähigkeiten und Zauberkräfte Dumbledores, die er gefürchtet hatte. Es war nicht die Niederlage, die er gefürchtet hatte, obgleich er diese jetzt als umso schmerzhafter empfand. Was Gellert Grindelwald wirklich gefürchtet hatte, war gänzlich anderer Natur. Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass bei einer Begegnung unweigerlich alles zerstört werden würde, was je zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Endgültig und unwiderruflich zerstört. Denn Albus Dumbledore war der einzige Mensch, dem Gellert Grindelwald jemals vertraut hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss der Gefangene die Augen und spürte, wie er allmählich in die Vergangenheit abdriftete...

~*~*~*~

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er durch das verschlafene Dorf, das noch nicht erwacht war. Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Morgensonne kämpften sich über den Horizont und tanzende Flecken goldenen Lichts begleiteten seinen Weg. Eine leichte Brise erfasste sein gelocktes Haar und strich es ihm aus der Stirn. Dankbar atmete er die köstliche frische Morgenluft in tiefen Zügen ein und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in den unendlichen Weiten des azurblauen Sommerhimmels zu verlieren. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit entfaltete sich in seiner Brust.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben völlig frei war, und er spürte, wie kostbar dieses Gefühl ihm war. Frei wie der Wind. Nicht mehr eingesperrt innerhalb der steinernen Mauern von Durmstrang mit ihrer düsteren Aura. Nicht mehr umgeben von Leuten, die nicht verstanden und auch gar nicht verstehen wollten. Nicht mehr den eisernen Regeln unterworfen, die schließlich zu seinem Rauswurf geführt hatten. Die ihn einengten und bedrängten in seinem unersättlichen Drang zu wissen, zu verstehen, zu entdecken und zu finden. In seiner Freiheit.

Kaum hatte er diesen kostbaren Schatz gefunden, als er sich schon schwor, ihn nie wieder herzugeben oder aufs Spiel zu setzen. Niemand würde ihm seine Freiheit nehmen. Er würde sich seine Freiheit von niemandem nehmen _lassen_. Der Weg, der jetzt vor ihm lag, würde ihm ganz allein gehören. Diesen Weg, der hier auf einem verwilderten Friedhof in Godric's Hollow seinen Anfang nahm, würde er ganz allein bis zum Ende gehen. Und bis zum Ende des Weges würde er niemanden in dieses Geheimnis einweihen. Denn er allein würde über jeden einzelnen Schritt auf diesem langen und gewundenen Pfad entscheiden. Um seiner Freiheit willen.

All diese Vorsätze gerieten in dem einen Moment ins Wanken und stürzten in sich zusammen, als er zum ersten Mal in diese funkelnden blauen Augen blickte, die ihn von Anfang an in Bann schlugen und ihm einem verwunschenen Spiegel gleich eine sanftere Seite von sich selbst zeigten: Er sah darin Intelligenz aufblitzen, die der seinen in nichts nachstand. Er sah darin einen Durst nach Glanz und Anerkennung, den er nur allzu gut nachempfinden konnte. Er sah darin auch ein Gefühl schimmern, das er nicht so recht zu deuten und zu benennen wusste, das ihn aber gleichwohl faszinierte. Vor allem jedoch sah er darin Träume aufleuchten – seine eigenen Träume reflektiert in den Augen seines Gegenübers wie in den Tiefen eines Ozeans. In diesem Moment wurde Gellert Grindelwald bewusst, dass manche Träume es wert waren geteilt zu werden. Er ahnte erstmals, dass es sich zu zweit vielleicht schöner träumte als allein.

Diese Ahnung wurde in den folgenden Tagen und Wochen zur Gewissheit. Er fühlte sich nicht weniger frei als zuvor, aber stärker. Denn er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden, dem er vertraute. Der es wert war, dass man ihm etwas anvertraute. Und das tat Gellert Grindelwald auch. Er genoss die Minuten und Stunden und Tage, an denen er Seite an Seite mit Albus Dumbledore im sonnenbeschienenen Gras lag und sie ihre Träume miteinander teilten.

Als sie eines Abends ihre Gläser hoben und wie aus einem Munde sagten: „Auf uns!", da war Gellert Grindelwald überzeugt, es werde stets so bleiben. Weil er an ihre Freundschaft glaubte. Weil er Albus Dumbledore vertraute.

Selbst als ihre Wege sich trennten, änderte sich daran nichts. Gellert Grindelwald war ganz sicher, dass der Andere wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde, wenn er ihren gemeinsamen Traum erst einmal verwirklicht und die Welt geändert hätte. Eine Welt, die sie Seite an Seite regieren und beherrschen würden genau so wie sie es sich damals erträumt hatten: Grindelwald und Dumbledore, die glorreichen Führer der Revolution. Unbesiegbare Gebieter des Todes, Grindelwald und Dumbledore! Er war ganz sicher, dass der Andere diese Träume nicht vergessen hatte und dass er irgendwann zurückkehren würde...

...doch dem war nicht so. Und allmählich begann Grindelwald zu verstehen, dass Dumbledore sich geändert hatte. Dass er jetzt andere Träume träumte. Und allmählich begann Grindelwald sich vor der Begegnung mit seinem einstigen Freund zu fürchten. Vor der Begegnung, die alles zerstören würde.

~*~*~*~

Resigniert schlug der Gefangene die Augen wieder auf. Erneut hallte das eine Wort in ihm nach, welches er zuvor in die Stille gezischt hatte. Waren es Minuten oder Stunden, die seitdem vergangen waren? Gellert Grindelwald vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Er, der sonst gelassen zugesehen hatte, wie Stunde um Stunde in Müßiggang und Träumerei verflogen war, der aber gleichzeitig fähig gewesen war, jede Minute so auszuschöpfen und zu nutzen, dass er seinen Zielen ein Stück näher gekommen war, und der beim Duellieren die Bedeutung von Sekundenbruchteilen niemals unterschätzt hatte – er musste nun feststellen, dass die Zeit hier in dieser Festung zu einem Mysterium geworden war. Dass sie vor seinen Augen verschwamm und in seinen Fingern zerrann, während er dazu verdammt war, reglos in der drückenden Düsternis zu verharren und einzusehen, dass er ausgerechnet das, was ihm am teuersten gewesen war, verloren hatte: seine Freiheit.

Grindelwalds Leib wurde plötzlich von einem heftigen Schaudern erfasst und geschüttelt. War es ein Hustenanfall, eine verzweifelte Reaktion des Körpers auf die klamme Kälte und Feuchtigkeit im Gefängnis? Oder war es ein trockenes Schluchzen, ein verzweifelter Aufschrei der Seele, da sie alles verloren hatte?

Es war schwer zu sagen. Gellert Grindelwald selbst wusste es nicht, während er blind in den Nebel starrte und wie aus weiter Ferne das eintönige Tropfen des Wassers von den Kerkerwänden vernahm.

Ebenso wenig wusste Gellert Grindelwald, dass Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro in Hogwarts ebenfalls ihre gemeinsame Zeit Revue passieren hatte lassen und dass auch er dachte, wie sehr der Andere, dem er doch vertraut hatte, ihn verraten hatte, als er ihn allein mit seiner Schmach und seiner Trauer zurückgelassen hatte und verschwunden war mit seinen Plänen zur Machtübernahme und seinen Vorhaben, Muggel zu foltern, und seinen Träumen von den Heiligtümern des Todes. Er konnte den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in den wohlbekannten blauen Augen nicht sehen und er hätte ihn auch gar nicht verstanden.

Zu überzeugt war Gellert Grindelwald davon, dass Albus Dumbledore _ihn_ verraten hatte. Verraten, als er sich von ihrem gemeinsamen Traum abgekehrt und ihre sorgsam erdachten Pläne verworfen hatte. Verraten, als er den Zauberstab gegen seinen ehemaligen Freund erhoben hatte. Verraten, als er ihm das eine gut genommen hatte, von dem er wusste, dass Gellert es so dringend brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen – seine Freiheit. Verraten, als er sich entschieden hatte, Gellert noch weiter zu demütigen und ihn ausgerechnet in Nurmengard gefangen zu halten. Verraten, obwohl er der einzige war, dem Gellert Grindelwald jemals vertraut hatte.

_So, das war also das zweite Kapitel und ich hoffe sehr, dass es eure Erwartungen erfüllt hat! ;)_

_Wenn ihr euch beim Lesen das ein oder andere Mal gefragt habt, warum Gellert sonst niemandem vertrauen konnte bzw. vertraut hat, dann freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel – das beantwortet diese Frage nämlich!_

_Alles Liebe und bis bald,_

_eure halbblutprinzessin137_


	4. Ungeliebt und unverstanden

**_Ungeliebt und unverstanden_**

Denn es hatte sonst niemanden gegeben, dem Gellert Grindelwald vertrauen konnte. Dem er tatsächlich etwas bedeutet hatte. Gellert Grindelwald hatte sich nie allzu viel daraus gemacht. Hatte Schmähungen und Ablehnung mit einem übermütigen Lachen beiseite gewischt und später mit einem gut platzierten Fluch ausgelöscht. Aber an der Tatsache, dass ihn vor jenem schicksalhaften Sommer noch nie jemand gemocht oder verstanden hatte, änderte das rein gar nichts. Seit seiner Kindheit war er stets ungeliebt und unverstanden gewesen.

Die Hände des Mannes krallten sich in einer seltsam verzweifelten Geste irgendwo zwischen Hilflosigkeit und Aggression in den kalten harten Stein. Suchten Halt und wehrten sich gegen die lang verdrängten Erinnerungen und Gefühle, welche diese einfache Erkenntnis, diese schlichten Worte in ihm heraufbeschworen. Ungeliebt. Unverstanden. Schon in seiner Kindheit...

Gellert Grindelwald erschauderte, als er an seine frühe Kindheit zurückdachte. Zitterte, als Bilder aus längst vergangenen Tagen an seinem geistigen Auge vorbeizogen.

~*~*~*~

Traurig blickte der kleine Bub von kaum drei Jahren aus seinen babyblauen, aber schon erstaunlich wachen und aufgeweckten Augen in das strenge, unerbittliche Gesicht seines Vaters, dessen Stirn in Falten lag. Bereits an diesem Gesichtsausdruck wusste das Kind die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage abzulesen.

Die Antwort, die ohnehin immer gleich lautete: „Nein." Die Antwort, die immer in dem gleichen Tonfall geäußert wurde: barsch und ungehalten. Die Antwort, die auf all seine Fragen und Bitten so sicher folgte wie das Amen in der Kirche. Die Antwort, die alle kindlichen Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag zunichte machte – kurz und hart wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Spielst du mit mir?"

„Nein."

„Wollen wir spazieren gehen?"

„Nein."

„Liest du mir etwas vor?"

„Nein."

„Darf ich auf deinen Schoß?"

„Nein."

Ganz gleich welche Frage – die Antwort lautete immer „Nein."

So lange bis der kleine Junge, klug wie er war, eines Tages entdeckte, dass es verschiedene Arten von Fragen gab – mitunter auch solche, auf die man nicht einfach mit „Nein" antworten konnte. Das waren diejenigen, die mit „Wie" oder „Was" oder „Warum" anfingen. Und so beschloss das Kind, es einmal damit zu probieren. Es hätte es besser nicht getan...

„Warum bist du immer so zu mir? Hast du mich denn gar nicht lieb?"

„Nein."

In diesem Moment lernte der kleine Gellert zum ersten Mal, wie schmerzhaft die Wahrheit sein konnte. Spürte, dass es manchmal sehr weh tat, wenn aus einer vagen Ahnung plötzlich Gewissheit wurde. Die Gewissheit, nicht geliebt zu werden. Und obwohl es sehr weh tat und seine Augen feucht schimmerten, bohrte der kleine Junge nach.

„Aber warum nicht?"

~*~*~*~

An dieser Stelle riss sich der Gefangene mit einem unvermittelten Ruck vehement von der Vergangenheit los. Diese Erinnerung wollte, _**konnte**_ er nicht noch einmal durchleben. Sie war zu schmerzhaft.

Doch es half alles nichts. Der Satz, den er damals zur Antwort bekommen hatte, hatte ihn ohnehin nie mehr richtig losgelassen. Verfolgte ihn sogar bis in sein Gefängnis. Durch die dichten Nebelschwaden hindurch bis in die oberste Zelle von Nurmengard. Hallte schroff und grausam in seinem Inneren nach.

„Du hast deine Mutter auf dem Gewissen."

Mit einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse schüttelte Gellert Grindelwald den Kopf und schloss die Augen, als wolle er sich so vor der Last dieser Anklage schützen und abschirmen.

Ja, es war tatsächlich so. Seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben. Er hatte sie nie kennen gelernt. Ein altes Bild war alles, was ihm über die Jahrzehnte hinweg von ihr geblieben war. Ein einziges Bild...

Ein Bild, das sie als lachende, bildschöne junge Frau mit weich fallenden goldenen Locken zeigte. Ein Bild, auf dem ihr Strahlen und ihre Wärme fast greifbar waren. Ein einziges Bild, welches eine der größten Kostbarkeiten darstellte, die Gellert Grindelwald je besessen hatte. Und welches das einzige war, was er noch immer besaß.

Dieses eine Bild hatte Gellert Grindelwald vor den Auroren retten können, als sie ihm alles bis auf die Kleider, die er am Leib trug, genommen und ihn anschließend in seine Zelle geworfen hatten.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff der Gefangene in eine verborgene Innentasche seiner Gewänder und zog jenen letzten Schatz behutsam heraus. Und während er das Bild so eingehend betrachtete wie selten zuvor und es beinahe liebevoll in seinen bebenden Händen hielt, spürte er, wie zum ersten Mal an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag heiße Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und stachen.

Wie anders sein Leben vielleicht verlaufen wäre, wenn dieser kleine aufgeweckte Junge eine Mutter gehabt hätte! Wenn es jemanden gegeben hätte, der sich um ihn sorgte und liebevoll kümmerte... Wenn er diesen Satz nie hätte hören müssen: „Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen!"

Als ob er es gewollt hatte! Mit einem bitteren Lachen, das schaurig von den klammen Mauern widerhallte und die drückende Stille für wenige Sekunden durchbrach, schüttelte der Gefangene den Kopf.

Ja, so war sein Vater gewesen... Aber auch als der Tag des Abschieds von seinem Vater nahte und seine neue Schule auf Gellert Grindelwald wartete, war es keinesfalls besser geworden. „Vom Regen in die Traufe", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er an seine glorreiche Schulzeit zurückdenken musste...

~*~*~*~

Mit missmutiger Miene und einer schmollenden Schnute begrüßte der kleine Gellert den einfahrenden Zug, der sich über die Gleise schlängelte wie ein Reptil und ihn in seine neue Schule bringen würde. Diese Schule war selbstverständlich von seinem Vater ausgewählt worden. Und ebenso selbstverständlich war es, dass der Herr des Hauses sich dabei nicht nach den Interessen und Wünschen seines Sohnes gerichtet, sondern seine Entscheidung davon abhängig gemacht hatte, wie angesehen besagte Schule in den zweifelhaften Kreisen war, in denen die Familie Grindelwald verkehrte. Und so kam es, dass Gellert Grindelwald das Zauberinstitut Durmstrang besuchen würde. Weit weg von zu Hause. Irgendwo in den eisigen Tiefen Russlands. Ohne ein einziges Wort Russisch zu beherrschen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl rutschte Gellert unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her, während er immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf die massive Tür des Zugabteils warf und dabei das dicke, schwere Wörterbuch mit den für ihn unentschlüsselbaren Hieroglyphen fest umklammert hielt.

Nach einigen Minuten, die der kleine Blondschopf allein in seinem Abteil zugebracht hatte, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Gellert, der seinen neuen Zauberstab hervorgeholt hatte und ihn stolz betrachtete, hob den Blick. Vor ihm stand ein fremder Junge, der um einiges größer und viel kräftiger gebaut war als der kleine Deutsche. Der Andere richtete das Wort an Gellert und dieser musste sich arg zusammennehmen, um nicht unwillkürlich zusammenzuzucken bei dem harten, fremden Klang der abgehackten Silben und Laute, die aus dem Mund seines Gegenübers sprudelten.

Gellert schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick ratlos auf das Buch in seinen Armen. Nutzlos. Genauso nutzlos wie all die Ermahnungen und Ratschläge, die sein Vater ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Er, Gellert Grindelwald, ganz allein war es, der sich jetzt auf dem Weg in ein völlig unbekanntes Land befand und mit Leuten zusammen sein würde, die er noch nicht einmal verstand. Er war gänzlich auf sich allein gestellt.

Und als Gellert gezwungen war, hilflos die Schultern zu zucken und dabei mit einem entschuldigenden, peinlich berührten Lächeln auf sein Wörterbuch zu deuten – als er gezwungen war, dem verächtlichen und abschätzigen Blick des anderen Jungen Stand zu halten, da spürte er Hass in sich hochkochen. Sein Vater _wusste_, wie sehr Gellert es verabscheute, etwas nicht zu können, nicht zu wissen, nicht zu schaffen. Und zwang ihn dennoch dazu, dieses demütigende Gefühl zu durchleben und auszuhalten. In diesem Moment begann Gellert Grindelwald, mit seinem Vater abzuschließen. Er tat im Alter von zehn Jahren auf einer widrigen Zugfahrt den ersten Schritt in Richtung eines rigorosen Einzelkämpfers, der sich damit abfand, alles allein durchziehen zu müssen und sich an niemanden wenden zu können.

Dieser Weg zeichnete sich in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten und Jahren immer deutlicher ab.

Als er bei der ersten Prüfung ein leeres Blatt abgeben musste, weil er die komplizierten russischen Schriftzeichen einfach nicht meisterte ... Als er bei den anderen Schülern bald als „der dumme Deutsche" verschrieen war, der kein Wort von dem verstand, was man zu ihm sagte ... Als das Verhalten seiner Mitschüler ihn daran zweifeln ließ, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gab außer Hohn und Spott, Zurückweisung und Ablehnung ... Als er sich in den Nächten unter der Bettdecke beim schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabs verzweifelt mit „Russisch für Anfänger", „Russisch lernen leicht gemacht" und ähnlich erhebender Lektüre herumschlug ... Als er durch harte Arbeit und eiserne Disziplin endlich sein Ziel erreicht und nicht nur die Tücken der fremden Sprache erfolgreich bezwungen, sondern sich obendrein zum begabtesten Schüler von ganz Durmstrang gemausert hatte und dafür nichts als Neid und Missgunst und weiter andauernde Ausgrenzung erntete ... Als er es allmählich Leid war, um die Gunst seiner Mitschüler zu kämpfen, und stattdessen dazu überging, sie als Gegner anzusehen und in heimlichen Duellen zu besiegen – sie in die Knie zu zwingen und sich Respekt zu verschaffen ...

Dieser Weg mündete nicht nur in jenen grauenhaften Vorfall, für den man Gellert Grindelwald der Schule verwies und über den in den Zeitungen zu lesen war, Grindelwald habe schwarzmagische, beinahe tödliche Experimente an seinen Mitschülern durchgeführt, und der sich doch so ganz anders ereignet hatte als man dachte. Dieser Weg veränderte auch Gellert Grindelwald selbst. Der Junge, der jahrelang erfahren hatte, dass er ungeliebt und unverstanden war, reagierte auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Und vertraute niemandem...

~*~*~*~

An dieser Stelle wurden Gellert Grindelwalds triste und trübsinnige Gedanken jäh unterbrochen. Der Gefangene schreckte aus seiner Apathie auf, als das Quietschen einer Tür die bleierne Stille in Nurmengard zerriss.

_So, das war's auch schon wieder für heute..._

_Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer in diesem Moment Nurmengard betreten hat, und wenn ihr diese Begegnung miterleben wollt, dann könnt ihr schon gespannt sein aufs nächste Kapitel!_

_Bis dahin bin ich wie immer überglücklich über jeden Kommi, den ihr mir schreibt. Also seid fleißig – dann bin ich es auch! ;)_

_Alles Liebe,_

_eure halbblutprinzessin137_


	5. Zerstörerischer Zorn Teil 1

**_Zerstörerischer Zorn – Teil 1_**

Das Geräusch von langsam nahenden Schritten hallte von den steinernen Stufen und Wänden der Festung wider. Es erreichte auch die Ohren des Gefangenen in der obersten Zelle des höchsten, nebelumwobenen Turms von Nurmengard und wurde allmählich lauter.

Als die Tür zu seinem Verließ sachte aufgestoßen wurde, hob Gellert Grindelwald den Kopf ...

... und erstarrte.

Für einen kurzen Moment kauerte er wie versteinert auf dem Boden seiner Zelle und starrte den Neuankömmling fassungslos an. Fassungslos zunächst und zutiefst schockiert, doch bald verzerrte sich sein Antlitz in kaum zu bändigender Wut. Der Zorn, der beim Anblick des anderen Mannes gleich einer brennenden Flamme von zerstörerischer Kraft in ihm aufgelodert war, strömte heiß und zersetzend wie glühende Lava durch seine Adern. Dieser Zorn stellte all seine Lebensgeister wieder her, ließ ihn Kraftlosigkeit und Erschöpfung vergessen, überwinden. Mit einem einzigen Satz war Gellert Grindelwald auf den Beinen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Drohend und schäumend vor Wut.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, hierher zu kommen? _Hierher_? Ausgerechnet _du_! Wie kannst du es wagen? Hat es dir etwa nicht gereicht, mich in dieses erbärmliche Verließ werfen zu lassen? Willst du deinen Triumph noch ein wenig weiter auskosten?"

Außer Atem hielt der Gefangene inne. Leicht zitternd. Übermannt von der Wucht seiner eigenen Wut, von den Worten, die er seinem Gegenüber entgegengespieen hatte, von seinem zerstörerischen Zorn. Aus seinen vor Verärgerung halb zugekniffenen Augen sah Gellert Grindelwald gerade noch, wie der unwillkommene Besucher auf seine letzte Frage hin verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was dann? Was zum Teufel willst du dann hier?", fauchte Gellert unbeherrscht.

„Lediglich nach dir sehen. Nichts weiter."

Die vollkommene Ruhe, die in dieser Antwort und in Albus Dumbledores gesamter Erscheinung lag, die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme sowie der feste Blick seiner blauen Augen – all dies wirkte wie stilles, fließendes Wasser. Klares Wasser der Ruhe, welches das tobende Feuer des Zorns zu löschen vermochte.

Doch auch die Asche, die verkohlten Überreste eines verheerenden, wütenden Brandes glühen noch und können unerwartet wieder Feuer fangen und genauso hell auflodern wie zuvor...

Aber nicht in diesem Moment. Zu überrascht angesichts der Antwort seines Gegenübers war Gellert Grindelwald, als dass ihm weiterhin zum Toben zu Mute gewesen wäre. Eine ganze Weile blickten die beiden Männer einander einfach nur an und schwiegen. Beide sprachen sie kein Wort und es schien fast so, als hätte jeder von ihnen Angst, den ersten Schritt zu tun und die Mauer der bleiernen Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte und die von Sekunde zu Sekunde unüberwindbarer schien, zu durchbrechen. Dieses angespannte Schweigen lastete immer schwerer auf ihnen und die Stille schraubte sich ins schier Unerträgliche, bis sie endlich von einem leisen, wehmütigen Seufzen zerrissen wurde.

Traurig blickte Albus Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen Freund an und murmelte: „Glaub nicht, dass ich diese Situation gewollt habe. Es tut mir leid, dass es so weit kommen musste..."

Das offenkundige, aufrichtige Bedauern in Albus' Stimme und der gequälte Ausdruck seiner sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen vermochten es jedoch keineswegs, Gellert zu besänftigen, im Gegenteil: Das leise Geständnis des anderen Mannes schien der Funke zu sein, der Gellerts Zorn von neuem entfachte und aufflackern ließ. Ein heiseres Lachen schlich sich aus der Kehle des Gefangenen, ehe er sich wie ein Raubtier auf die Worte seines Gegenübers stürzte und ihn verhöhnte.

„Aber sicher doch, Albus, du hast das alles rein gar nicht gewollt. Natürlich nicht! Du warst nur derjenige, der diesen verdammten Kampf angezettelt hat, weil ihn _die dringenden Bitten der Zaubererwelt dazu gezwungen haben_, derjenige, der als erster seinen Zauberstab gehoben hat, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du warst derjenige, der ein Duell für unausweichlich hielt, obwohl ich Großbritannien kein Haar gekrümmt habe und es auch nicht vorhatte, wie du sehr genau weißt, Albus! Aber nein, du hast das natürlich alles nicht gewollt... Und im übrigen warst es auch du und zwar nur du, wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht vollkommen trügt, der die Entscheidung getroffen hat, mich so richtig zu demütigen und zu erniedrigen und mich ausgerechnet hier in Nurmengard gefangen zu halten. Aber ich nehme an, das hast du ebenfalls nicht gewollt, nicht wahr?"

Gellert Grindelwald beendete seine höhnische Anklage mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, welches jedoch bald in einen trockenen Hustenanfall überging, der den gesamten Körper des Gefangenen schüttelte. Der kalte Herbstwind, der durch den schmalen Spalt in die Zelle peitschte, und die klamme Nebelluft zeigten bereits Wirkung...

Trotz der verletzenden Worte zuckten Dumbledores Hände kaum merklich, als wollte er sie hilfsbereit nach seinem einstigen Freund ausstrecken. Eine Geste, die er jedoch unterließ, als er den zornfunkelnden Blick auffing, den Gellert Grindelwald ihm zuwarf. So verharrte er einfach reglos, lauschte den tiefen, zitternden Atemzügen des Gefangenen und wartete, bis dieser sich wieder halbwegs erholt hatte. Erst dann ergriff Dumbledore erneut das Wort.

_Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie Albus Dumbledore sich rechtfertigt und wie er auf Grindelwalds Vorwürfe reagiert, dann müsst ihr euch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden..._

_Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch zugesagt und ihr empfandet die Begegnung als realistisch. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir in einem Kommentar mitteilt, ob dem so ist!_

_Bis bald und herzliche Grüße,_

_halbblutprinzessin137_


	6. Zerstörerischer Zorn Teil 2

**_Zerstörerischer Zorn – Teil 2_**

Albus Dumbledores Stimme klang müde und erschöpft, als er schließlich antwortete: „Nun, du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber auch das habe ich tatsächlich nicht gewollt. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht, dich zu demütigen und zu erniedrigen, und wenn du es trotzdem so empfindest, dann tut es mir aufrichtig leid."

An dieser Stelle streckte Albus Dumbledore dem Gefangenen dann doch die Hand entgegen und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Gellert Grindelwald ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand nicht. Sein Zorn hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt. Nach einer Weile ließ Dumbledore seine Hand langsam sinken und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Doch als Grindelwald den Mund öffnete und zu einer weiteren vernichtenden Erwiderung ansetzte, gebot sein gegenüber ihm mit erhobener Hand Schweigen und wurde dabei von einer derart machtvollen Aura der Entschiedenheit umgeben, dass Grindelwald sich der Geste wider Erwarten beugte – wenngleich mit einem entsprechend wütenden Blick.

„Die Entscheidung, dich ausgerechnet hier in Nurmengard, in deiner eigenen Festung, ... –".

An dieser Stelle geriet Albus ins Stocken und Gellert Grindelwald warf verärgert ein: „ – _gefangen zu halten_, sprich es ruhig aus und mach dir gar nicht erst die Mühe, ein schöneres Wort dafür zu finden!"

„ ... hatte gänzlich andere Gründe", beendete Albus Dumbledore den Satz als hätte es überhaupt keine Unterbrechung gegeben, „wenngleich dir auch diese Gründe nicht gefallen werden. Ich hielt es ganz einfach für richtig und ratsam, dich genau in jenes Gefängnis in Gewahrsam zu geben, in welches du unzählige unschuldige Menschen während deiner Herrschaft geworfen hast. Damit du am eigenen Leib erfährst, was die Opfer deiner Herrschaft erlitten haben, und hoffentlich eines Tages ein wenig bereust. Ich hielt es für geboten, dich das Grauen und das Schandhafte dessen, was du getan hast, selbst durchleben zu lassen, um wenigstens einen Funken Einsicht und Reue in dir zu erwecken. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dir gerade Nurmengard als Gefängnis zuzuweisen. Der andere Grund – "

„Ach, verschone mich damit!", wurde er barsch von Gellert Grindelwald unterbrochen, der nun noch wütender schien als jemals zuvor während Dumbledores Besuch.

Wieder hatte diese weiß auflodernde Flamme zerstörerischen Zorns sein Inneres erfasst. Seine Augen glänzten beinahe fiebrig, die Wangen waren gerötet und sein Gesicht vollkommen wutverzerrt.

„Es reicht, dass du der strahlende Sieger bist und ich der elende Verlierer. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dann auch noch gewillt bin, mir deine salbungsvollen Reden über Schuld, Einsicht, Reue und weiß der Kuckuck was noch anzuhören! Ausgerechnet von dir, aus dessen Mund der Satz stammt, der über dem Eingang steht: _FÜR DAS GRÖßERE WOHL_. Ausgerechnet von dir, aus dessen Feder bestimmt die Hälfte all der Gesetze geflossen sind, die ich durchsetzen wollte. Verräter!"

Albus Dumbledore war, während Gellerts hitzige Worte auf ihn eingeprasselt waren wie glühende Lavabrocken, immer bleicher geworden und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als hätte der Andere ihn geschlagen. Als er jedoch den Mund öffnete, um seinerseits zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, fuhr Gellert ihm unwirsch dazwischen.

„Nein! Lass es einfach so stehen und geh! Geh, bevor ich mich vergesse und dir mit meinen bloßen Händen etwas antue! Geh!", donnerte er und seine ganze Erscheinung ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er drauf und dran war, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen.

Erst als die schwere Eisentür mit einem an den steinernen Mauern laut widerhallenden Knall hinter Albus Dumbledore ins Schloss fiel, schien sich Grindelwalds Raserei allmählich zu legen wie ein tosender Orkan, der so stark gewütet und getobt hatte, dass er schließlich erschöpft in sich zusammenfiel.

Unzusammenhängende Fetzen des Gesagten und Gehörten hallten in Gellert Grindelwald nach, während er benommen vor sich hin starrte. In das schwarze Nichts seiner Zelle. In die gähnende Leere des Verließes. Umgeben von dieser dröhnenden Stille, die schwer gegen Gellerts Trommelfell drückte und noch viel schwerer auf seinem Gemüt lastete.

Gellert Grindelwald wusste nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore noch immer vor seiner Zelle stand und dass dessen Hand noch immer auf dem eisernen Griff der Tür ruhte.

Hätte Gellert Grindelwald das gewusst, so hätte er vielleicht glauben können, dass Albus ihn tatsächlich deshalb besucht hatte, weil ihm etwas an Gellert lag. Aber er wusste es nicht...

Gellert Grindelwald sah nicht, wie Albus Dumbledore sein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment in den Händen vergrub – eine Geste voller Erschöpfung und Schwäche und Schmerz.

Hätte Gellert Grindelwald das gesehen, so wäre ihm klar geworden, wie empfindlich seine Worte den Anderen getroffen hatten, und er hätte seinen Wutausbruch vielleicht bereut. Aber er sah es nicht...

Gellert Grindelwald hörte nicht, wie Albus Dumbledore die Worte, zu denen er nicht mehr gekommen war, leise in die Schwärze flüsterte.

„Der andere Grund, dich nach Nurmengard zu bringen, war schlichtweg der, dass ich dir Askaban ersparen wollte, Gellert. Die nicht endende Verzweiflung, die von den Dementoren ausgeht, die alles Denken auslöscht, die alles Denken auslöscht, die einen die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens wieder und wieder zu durchleben zwingt bis man daran zerbricht ... Der Kuss des Dementors – ich habe mit eigenen Augen mitansehen müssen, wie man dieses Urteil an meinem Vater vollstreckt hat, ihm die Seele ausgesaugt hat ... Nie werde ich diesen Anblick vergessen."

Eine einzelne Träne rann über Dumbledores Wange und tropfte leise auf den steinernen Kerkerboden.

„Davor wollte ich dich bewahren, Gellert..."

Hätte Gellert Grindelwald das gehört, so hätte er nicht mehr denken können, dass man ihn nach Nurmengard gesperrt hatte, um ihn zu demütigen und zu erniedrigen, und er hätte vielleicht einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit verspürt. Aber er hörte es nicht...

Alles, was Gellert Grindelwald in diesem Moment wusste und sah und hörte, war der schwarze Abgrund aus Leere und Stille, der sich vor ihm auftat. Der einzige Begleiter, der vor seinem zerstörerischen Zorn nicht gewichen war.

_So, das war der zweite Teil dieser verhängnisvollen Begegnung. Ich hoffe, dass es euch_ _gefallen hat und ich wieder viele aufmerksame Rückmeldungen von euch bekomme._

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wie Gellert sich jetzt nach Albus' Fortgang fühlt. Außerdem könnt ihr euch auf neue Erinnerungen aus Gellerts Vergangenheit freuen..._

_Bis dann!_

_Eure halbblutprinzessin137 _


	7. Vom Finden und Verlieren Teil 1

**_Vom Finden und Verlieren – Teil 1: Erinnerungen an ehrgeizige Pläne_**

Und während der Gefangene so in der gähnenden Leere und dröhnenden Stille seines Verließes verharrte, da erfasste ihn plötzlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ein so starkes Gefühl der Einsamkeit, dass er sich fast wünschte, er hätte seinen ehemaligen Freund nicht fortgeschickt.

Langsam richtete Gellert Grindelwald sich auf und spähte durch den schmalen Spalt im Mauerwerk, um noch einen letzten bedauernden Blick auf Albus zu werfen, der frei war zu gehen, wohin er wollte. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich der Abend über das Land gesenkt und der Nebel war nunmehr so dicht, dass man durch die trüben silbrig-grauen Schwaden hindurch nichts erkennen konnte. Nur Nebel soweit das Auge reichte...

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss Gellert Grindelwald die Augen und stellte sich die Welt, die unter dem undurchdringlichen Nebelschleier verborgen war, einfach vor. Malte sich Bilder aus, die er gar nicht sehen konnte.

Er stellte sich Albus vor, wie er aus der Festung heraustrat und durch das Tor schritt, das die Worte zierten, die einst die Welt für sie beide bedeutet hatten. _FÜR DAS GRÖßERE WOHL_. Ihr Traum von einer besseren Welt.

Er stellte sich vor, wie der violett-goldene Umhang, den Albus bei ihrem Duell und bei seinem Besuch soeben getragen hatte, sich beim Gehen hinter ihm bauschte. Albus hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für extravagante Kleidung gehegt... Bei dem Gedanken an die ausgefallenen und zuweilen äußerst farbenfrohen Roben seines einstigen Freundes musste Gellert unwillkürlich ein wenig schmunzeln.

Doch er stellte sich auch vor und zwar nicht ohne einen leisen Anflug von Groll, wie Albus seinen Zauberstab hob und ein paar weitere Schutzzauber auf die Mauern der Festung legte, zusätzlich zu denen, die Grindelwald selbst und die am Morgen dieses Tages die Auroren gewirkt hatten.

Oh, er sah es so deutlich vor sich! Den Zauberstab ... Den Zauberstab, dem er quer durch ganz Europa hinterher gejagt war ... Den Zauberstab, für den er so viel auf sich genommen hatte ... Den Elderstab ... Den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab ... Den mächtigsten von allen ...

Bei seiner Jagd nach dem Elderstab hatte sich Gellert Grindelwald nie etwas vorgemacht. Er wusste, dass es ungeheuer schwer sein würde, sich diesen einzigartigen Stab zu beschaffen. Er wusste, wie schwierig es sein würde, ihn zu finden.

Doch nicht ein einziges Mal war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, er könnte den Elderstab auch wieder verlieren. Diese Tatsache hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen wie ein Schlag. Hatte ihn gelehrt, dass das Verlieren viel schwerer war als das Finden es jemals sein konnte. So unglaublich schwer. Finden und wieder verlieren...

~*~*~*~

Fasziniert blickte der junge Gellert Grindelwald auf die alten Runen, deren Entschlüsselung ihn zwar einiges an Mühe gekostet hatte, doch er bereute es keinesfalls. Gebannt starrte er auf die brüchigen Buchseiten aus vergilbtem Pergament und strich mit dem Daumen zart über den alten Ledereinband des Buches. Er vergaß für einen Moment völlig, dass es eigentlich nichts weiter als ein Märchenbuch für Kinder war, welches er da in Händen hielt, denn Gellerts Fantasie eilte bereits weit voraus und brachte ihn in Gefilde, zu denen dem durchschnittlichen Leser der Zutritt verwehrt blieb.

Drei machtvolle Objekte, die der Tod geschaffen hatte ... Ein Umhang, der dauerhaft und wahrhaftig unsichtbar machte ... Ein Stein mit der Macht die Toten aufzuerwecken ... Und schlussendlich etwas noch viel Besseres und Begehrenswerteres: einen unbesiegbaren Zauberstab...

Mit leuchtenden Augen las Gellert die wunderbaren Zeilen wieder und wieder – unfähig, den Blick davon abzuwenden oder seine Gedanken auf andere Pfade zu lenken. Er spürte ein starkes, mächtiges Verlangen in seiner Brust aufsteigen, das seine Sinne ins Taumeln brachte. Das Verlangen, diese sagenhaften Gegenstände zu besitzen ... zumindest aber den Zauberstab!

„Wenn es nur wahr wäre", seufzte er sehnsüchtig. Doch wieso eigentlich nicht? Gewiss, Gellert Grindelwald war längst aus dem Alter heraus, in dem er noch geglaubt hätte, dass der Tod in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllt auf eine Brücke trat und Wandersleuten eine Gabe überreichte, weil sie der magischen Kräfte kundig waren. Nein, daran glaubte Gellert ganz gewiss nicht. Doch steckte in jeder noch so abenteuerlich ausgeschmückten Legende nicht ein wahrer Kern? Und konnten die drei begehrenswerten Objekte nicht genau dieser wahre Kern sein?

Ja, sie konnten, befand Gellert Grindelwald und nahm sich vor, die gesamte Bibliothek in Durmstrang nach einem Hinweis auf diese geheimnisvollen Gegenstände zu durchsuchen – und wenn er dafür ein ganzes Jahr lang Abend für Abend alte Bücher wälzen müsste! Gellerts enthusiastische Entschlossenheit war durch nichts zu dämpfen ...

... und sie wurde belohnt.

Der bläulich pulsierende Lichtkegel, der von der entzündeten Zauberstabspitze ausging, und das flackernde Licht einer einzelnen Kerze zuckten über das Antlitz des Jungen und reflektierten in seinen vor Erregung glänzenden Augen, als er die Worte, welche er in einem der alten Bücher endlich gefunden hatte und welche die Antwort auf seine drängende Frage enthielten, halblaut in die nächtliche Stille der Bibliothek wisperte.

_„ ... wird in gewissen Kreisen angenommen, dass die von Beedle erwähnten Gegenstände nicht etwa dessen Fantasie entsprungen sind, sondern tatsächlich existieren – ebenso die drei in der Geschichte beschriebenen Brüder. Die Anhänger dieser Theorie sprechen bei den besagten drei mächtigen magischen Objekten von den Heiligtümern des Todes und vertreten sogar die Auffassung, dass derjenige, der dereinst alle drei Heiligtümer in seinen Besitz gebracht und vereint hat, zum Gebieter des Todes wird._

_Wenngleich man diese Theorie belächeln und zum Hirngespinst degradieren mag, so können Verfechter der Heiligtümer dennoch zumindest ein äußerst schlagkräftiges Argument vorbringen, namentlich die Tatsache, dass die Existenz eines Zauberstabs, der von seinen Besitzern als unbesiegbar gerühmt wurde, sehr gut historisch dokumentiert ist. Meist im Besitz von berüchtigten Schwarzen Magiern taucht er über die Jahrhunderte hinweg als Elderstab, Todesstab oder Zauberstab des Schicksals in der Geschichtsschreibung auf ..."_

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hätte nichts und niemand Gellert Grindelwald davon abbringen können, sein ehemals vages Vorhaben, das nun vor seinem geistigen Auge zunehmend klare Züge und scharfe Konturen annahm, in die Tat umzusetzen und die Heiligtümer des Todes zu vereinen. Gebieter des Todes ... Im Besitz des unbesiegbaren Zauberstabs ... Das waren die ehrgeizigen Träume des jungen Gellert Grindelwald, von denen er überzeugt war, sie würden früher oder später Realität werden.

_So, das war's fürs Erste._

_Wer Gellert bei seiner Jagd nach den Heiligtümern auf einen kleinen Abstecher in die Nockturngasse begleiten möchte, der ist genau richtig im nächsten Kapitel: „Vom Finden und Verlieren – Teil 2"._

_(Ich hoffe, dieses Aufsplitten von Kapiteln geht euch nicht allzu sehr auf die Nerven... Aber ich denk mir, es ist schöner, öfter ein kurzes Kapitel zu posten, als dass ihr Ewigkeiten auf ein längeres Kapitel warten müsst.)_

_Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_eure halbblutprinzessin137 _


	8. Vom Finden und Verlieren Teil 2

**_Vom Finden und Verlieren – Teil 2: Auf Abwegen_**

Flink und mit einem diebischen Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Antlitz schlüpfte Gellert Grindelwald in die nächstbeste Seitengasse, froh, seinen Vater endlich abgehängt zu haben. Dieser hatte natürlich darauf bestanden, seinen Sohn bei den Einkäufen fürs nächste Schuljahr in der weit entfernten Winkelgasse zu begleiten oder besser gesagt, wie Gellert mürrisch dachte, zu _überwachen_, nachdem bereits mehr als nur eine Eule mit Verwarnungen wegen kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen und zwielichtigen Umtrieben aus Durmstrang gekommen war. Doch sein werter Vater würde bald verdutzt feststellen und sich damit abfinden müssen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, einen Gellert Grindelwald zu überwachen...

Dieser schritt unauffällig um eine letzte Biegung und sah sich schließlich am Ziel angelangt. _„Nockturngasse"_ verkündete ein im Dämmerlicht dieser Straße schimmernder Wegweiser und Gellert nickte zufrieden. Hier würde er gewiss fündig werden und irgendetwas Interessantes entdecken, das ihn bei seiner Suche voranbringen würde.

Mit festem Schritt und spürbarer Entschlossenheit schlenderte Gellert Grindelwald durch die berüchtigte Einkaufsstraße Schwarzer Magier und anderer zwielichtiger Gestalten und ließ seinen Blick über beschlagenes Schaufensterglas und staubige, teils blutbefleckte Auslagen schweifen. Sein Weg führte ihn vorbei an verbotenen Zaubertrankzutaten und widerwärtigen Substanzen, die in trüben, ekelerregend gefärbten Flüssigkeiten schwebten, vorbei an tödlichen Giften in den unterschiedlichsten Flakons und gefährlich schillernden Farben, vorbei an rostigen und blutverschmierten Waffen, vorbei an verhexten und verfluchten Gegenständen, von denen ein bedrohlicher und zugleich betörender Glanz ausging, und vorbei an einer schier unendlichen Auswahl menschlicher Knochen und polierter Totenköpfe.

Ein berechnender und zugleich faszinierter Blick streifte all diese dunklen, verbotenen Kostbarkeiten, doch erst ein kleiner unscheinbarer Laden, der sich schüchtern in eine enge Nische schmiegte, ließ den Jungen seinen Schritt verlangsamen und vor der morschen Tür schließlich zum Stehen kommen.

„_Dunkle Antiquitäten – eine Jahrhunderte umfassende magische Sammlung verschollener Objekte"_ verkündeten die verwitterten Goldbuchstaben, die bereits teilweise abblätterten und sich widerwillig von ihrem hölzernen Grund abschälten. Ein leichtes wissendes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des goldblond gelockten Jungen, während er die geschwungenen Linien dieses Schriftzugs behutsam mit den Augen nachzog. Verschollene Objekte ... Wenn das mal nicht vielversprechend klang ...

Der Weg über die knarzenden Holzdielen dieses kleinen vollgestopften Raums dauerte bei weitem länger als der durch die gesamte Nockturngasse. Denn auf jedem Regal lachte ihn ein anderer Schatz an, der es wert war, in Augenschein genommen und begutachtet zu werden: ein funkelnder goldener Anhänger in seltsamer Runenform hier, ein angelaufener silberner Talisman dort und ein verlockendes altes Buch nach dem anderen.

Es waren bereits mehrere Stunden verstrichen, als Gellert Grindelwald sich vor einer massiven Truhe voller alter Schriftstücke, Pergamentrollen und Briefe wiederfand. Langsam ließ er sich neben der verstaubten Truhe nieder, ließ einen Bogen Pergament um den anderen durch seine Finger gleiten und sein Herz beschleunigte sich vor freudiger Erregung, wann immer ihm ein P entgegenlachte: P wie Peverell.

Ja, Gellert Grindelwald wusste ganz genau, wonach er suchte. Doch was er zerknittert und verstaubt am spinnwebenüberzogenen Grund der Truhe fand, übertraf all seine Erwartungen. Sein Atem stockte ihm in der Kehle und er starrte überwältigt auf das kostbare Dokument in seinen Händen.

„_Lieber Cadmus,_

_Heute schreibe ich Dir nur sehr kurz und knapp, da ich ziemlich beschäftigt bin. Aber da Du Dich ja nach __Ihm__ erkundigt hast, will ich Dir auch Auskunft geben. __Er__ war all die Nachforschungen und die Mühe gewiss wert und mehr noch als das: Ich fühle __Seine__ unbändige Kraft und geballte pulsierende Magie förmlich, wenn ich __Ihn__ nur in der Hand halte. Selbst die einfachsten und unscheinbarsten Zauber gewinnen durch __Ihn__ an Stärke und Präzision. Ich bin sicher, dass es tatsächlich gelungen ist. __Er__ ist schlichtweg einzigartig mit __Seinem__ geschmeidigen, federnden Corpus aus Ellhorn und einer so mächtigen, doch zugleich trügerischen Substanz als Kern, dass nur der diesen Stab befehligen kann, der fähig ist, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. Kein Stab wird __Ihm__ je gleich kommen. __Er__ verlangt förmlich danach, Großes mit __Ihm__ zu vollbringen._

_In diesem Sinne wende ich mich wieder meinem Studium zu und warte dereinst auf Antwort von Dir. Wie ist es Dir ergangen, mein Bruder? Und hast Du schon Nachricht von unserem kleinen Ignotus bekommen? Grüße auch ihn von mir._

_Mit den besten Wünschen,_

_Antioch" _

Wie betäubt starrte Gellert auf das wunderbare Stück Papier in seinen Händen und konnte es kaum fassen, dass noch niemand vor ihm es erworben hatte. Das kostbare Stück Papier, das alles bewies: Es war tatsächlich wahr. Die Gebrüder Peverell, mit Namen Antioch, Cadmus und Ignotus, mussten tatsächlich die drei Brüder aus dem Märchen und die Schöpfer der mysteriösen Heiligtümer sein – genau wie er vermutet hatte! Und der Elderstab war Wirklichkeit, keine Legende... Was sonst sollte Er sein, von dem Antioch in den höchsten Tönen sprach und dem kein anderer Stab gleich kam?

Mit glänzenden Augen las Gellert die kurzen Zeilen in der kantigen, energischen Schrift des Antioch Peverell wieder und wieder.

„_Ich fühle __Seine__ unbändige Kraft und geballte pulsierende Magie förmlich, wenn ich __Ihn__ nur in der Hand halte. Selbst die einfachsten und unscheinbarsten Zauber gewinnen durch __Ihn__ an Stärke und Präzision. ... Kein Stab wird __Ihm__ je gleich kommen."_

Diese kurzen Zeilen schürten Gellert Grindelwalds brennendes Verlangen nach dem Unbesiegbaren Zauberstab noch weiter, steigerten es ins Unermessliche bis es hell und heiß wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer in seiner Brust loderte.

Ein Satz aus diesem Brief sollte Gellert Grindelwald nie wieder loslassen, wenngleich es ihm in diesem schicksalhaften Moment noch nicht bewusst war: _„__Er__ verlangt förmlich danach, Großes mit __Ihm__ zu vollbringen."_

Als er den Brief zum wiederholten Male gelesen hatte, widmete sich Gellert der Unterschrift und merkte auf, als er erkannte, was ihm zuvor in seiner rauschhaften Euphorie entgangen war. Antioch hatte das A seines Namens ersetzt durch ein anderes, runenähnlich anmutendes Zeichen, das Gellert gänzlich unbekannt vorkam: ein kleiner Kreis auf einer geraden senkrechten Linie und beides zusammen eingeschlossen in einem Dreieck, sodass sich eine entfernt augenähnliche Form ergab. Und Gellert war es als begreife er ohne nachzudenken: Der Elderstab dargestellt als Linie, darauf ein Kreis als Symbol für den Stein der Auferstehung und der Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit rundherum als Rahmen, sodass die drei komplett waren. Vereint. Vereint in einem Zeichen. Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes.

Und Gellert hatte plötzlich das sichere Gefühl, dieses Zeichen unlängst schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Gold blitzte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und Gellert verstand. Schnell erhob er sich, den Brief fest umklammert, und hastete zurück in die Regalreihen, die er zuvor begutachtet hatte. Tatsächlich, dort war es! Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer glitzerte ihm golden entgegen als hätte es all die langen Jahre nur auf ihn gewartet. Behutsam streckte Gellert Grindelwald die freie Hand nach dem goldenen Anhänger in seltsamer Runenform aus, der ihm zuvor bereits aufgefallen war.

Ein tiefes Gefühl der Freude, des Stolzes und der Entschlossenheit durchflutete ihn wie er so dastand, den alten Brief des Antioch Peverell in der einen und die goldene Kette mit dem Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes in der anderen Hand.

_So, das war's wieder für heute! Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser kleine Abstecher in die Nockturngasse genauso viel Freude bereitet hat wie Gellert und dass ihr mir fleißig Kommis schreibt._

_Der nächste Teil von „Vom Finden und Verlieren" wird euch noch mal nach Durmstrang und Godric's Hollow entführen. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt mit! ;)_

_Alles Liebe,_

_halbblutprinzessin137 _


End file.
